Bear One Another's Burdens/dialogues
[ Marston walks into the Blackwater police station.] Teller: (to self, counting money) 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106.... Marston: I'm here to see Mr. Ross. Teller: 107, 109... Marston: Edgar Ross. Teller: 113. Upstairs on the right. 114, 115, 116, 117... goes upstairs. Archer : Mr. Marston! So glad to see you. How was your journey? Marston: Where's my wife and son? Archer: Being well looked after. Well looked after. Marston: I want to see them. Archer: Mr. Ross wants to speak with you. We've had some important developments. Marston: You want me to take out a gun and blow a fucking hole in your head, right here, right now? You want that? Archer: Mr. Marston. Marston: You want that? Archer: Mr. Marston, I ask you to calm down. Marston: Why? Why!? I did what you asked. I got you Williamson and Escuella. It's over! Stop playing games with me! Ross: No one's playing games with you, Mr. Marston. But if we were to play some games, there'd be some interesting ones we could play. Like hanging you for murder, or confiscating all your property, like that little farm of yours, or having you put in the electric chair. Those are the sort of games we could play, but we choose to play a different game, so calm down, and play along with us. Marston: Where's my wife? Ross: I forget...but I hear it's very nice this time of year... Mr. Marston, please, I've never insulted your meagre intelligence. Do not insult mine. We've done this little deal for your freedom in exchange for all the men from your old gang. You gave us Williamson and Escuella. We still don't have Dutch van der Linde, but now we know where he is. Marston: Then go and shoot him. Ross: No, sir, I want you to shoot him for me. And then I'll let you be. The last thing I want to do is make martyrs out of all these people. He can be killed by some petty squabble by another lowlife. Archer: We believe Van Der Linde is holed up with a group of renegades near the wreck of the Serendipity riverboat. Ross: Ah, yes. Another group of renegades, obviously, the first group, your group has, shall we say, been disbanded. Anyway, Mr. Fordham, Mr. Marston, shall we go? Oh, Mr. Marston, your wife and son are doing well. Let's both try to ensure things stay that way. Archer: (to John) After you, sir. Ross: Oh, Mr. Marston, one more thing. This is for you. takes out a pistol, pokes it into his chest, then gives it to him. Marston: You're too kind. Ross: See, I have nothing but your best intentions at heart. Marston: Let's hope it doesn't go off by mistake. go downstairs. Teller: 343... West: I have a patent for that, sir! This is an outrage. Ah, Mr. Marston. You're alive. Marston: Hello, West Dickens. I thought you were headed to Peking. West: So did I...so did I...a long story, but now it seems I'm...being put under arrest and charged with narcotic possession or some other such nonsense. Marston: Ross, have 'em release this man. Ross: Why? Marston: Because he's a harmless old fraud. The kind of man that built this country. And because he helped me get Williamson. Ross: Did you hear that, officer, the man's a hero. Let him go. Come on, Marston. Moral degeneracy waits for no man. Let's hurry along. Teller: 344...345...347...348...3--.... Dickens leaves. Ross and friends pile into an automobile and start off. Ross: Head for the Wreck of the Serendipity, Mr. Fordham. Isn't this something? Lawmakers and lawbreakers working together for the good of civilisation? Archer: Like you always say, sir, the higher the stakes, the smarter you have to play the game. Ross: I can't imagine I ever said anything quite so trite. In any case, I'm not sure Mr. Marston would agree with us. Archer: Unfortunately, Mr. Marston isn't broad-minded enough to appreciate the unique opportunity we're offering him. Marston: Son-of-a-whore. Archer: You'd best watch your damn mouth. Ross: And it's strange you should say that, Mr. Marston, because, according to my files you are the whore's son. Now, what else can I recall from the files? Oh let's see. You killed hundreds of innocent people. You robbed at least 40 banks that we're aware of... Marston: They told us there was a prize when you got to 50. Archer: I'm glad this is all such a joke to ya. Marston: I want my family. Ross: And I'm sure all the men you murdered wanted their families too. Come now, you're stupid, but you're not that stupid. We both know how this has to be. And it could be all over today. As soon as we find Dutch van der Linde, you can go back home and play being a farmer again, or whatever else you've been pretending to do for the last few years. Marston: First it was Bill, now it's Dutch. After Dutch, it'll be somebody else. Where does it end? Archer: It ends when we say it ends. You're in no position to make demands. Ross: The life you lived...you don't just walk away from that, buy a few chickens and make it all disappear. You should be dead or rotting in a jail cell by now. We are giving you a chance at new life, a chance at redemption. You can't erase your past, Mr. Marston, but we can. Archer: She's running well, sir. Ross: Such an elegant way to travel. What do you think of this automobile, Mr. Marston? Marston: Slow. Ross: But so convenient and reliable. Are you comfortable? Marston: No. Ross: You see this, Mr. Fordham. The brooding cowboy. There aren't many of these left, you know. A bit of a cliche, admittedly but still a dying breed. Like the buffalo, just as dumb but not quite as noble. Archer: They move most cows by rail these days, I hear. Marston: Not where I'm from they don't. Archer: But you aren't from anywhere. Ross: A new dawn is breaking, Mr. Marston. This is the age of the machine. Marston: And soon we'll all be livin' on the moon. Ross: Maybe. This is the future. Anything is possible. Finally this godforsaken land is entering the twentieth century. Prosperity has arrived. It's not far now. The old Serendipity has been used as an occasional criminal hideout for years. We were informed that Van Der Linde and his gang are making camp there. We'll stop on the cliff above and you and Agent Fordham will go on foot. I'll stay with the vehicle and keep watch. Archer: And you'll do as I say, Marston. Don't try anything stupid. Ross: Oh, I think he knows what's at stake. Don't you, Mr. Marston? Marston: Let's find Dutch and finish this. Archer: Come on then, Marston. You're with me. Keep quiet and stay close. Marston: Yes, sir. Archer: Van Der Linde is the priority. We go in, take him down and get the hell out of here. Quick and clean. Marston: You leave Dutch to me. We don't want you gettin' that suit dirty. Archer: If you step out of line even once, well...I hope you're aware of the consequences. investigate the wreck, which seems deserted. Archer: Seems real quiet, don't you think? Marston: You tell me. Archer: Maybe Dutch caught wind of things. That informant better not have been lying to us. Keep your eyes open. Marston: They are open. I don't see nothin'. Archer: It doesn't feel right. This place is usually teeming with lowlifes. Did you hear that? Go see what's happening up there. I'll wait here. finds the informant on the upper deck. Marston: Over here! I've found him. Archer: Good god, that's our informant. Nastas, what the hell's going on here? Nastas: It's a trap! Archer: Shit. Marston, you'll have to carry this man. I don't think he can walk. slays the [[Dutch's Gang|gang members].] Archer: I can't see any more of them! Come on, follow me! Ross: Who's this? What in god's name is going on? Marston, lift this fellow into the back seat. Archer: Put him in the care so we can get out of here! Let's go, there might be more of them. all set out for Blackwater again. Ross: Christ alive! What the hell happened down there? Archer: It was a trap. They were waiting for us. Ross: And who is this savage? A prisoner? Archer: This is the informant, sir. Ross: Do you speak English? Archer: Yes he does, sir. he's the informant. Nastas. Ross: Don't get snarky with me, Fordham. Archer: We found him tied up on the boat. Then they jumped us. Marston: Nice of you to help us out. Hell of a plan sendin' in two men to take on an entire gang of outlaws. Especially when one of them's an office clerk or social secretary or some such. Archer: You shut your mouth. car breaks down. Archer: Come on, not now! Ross: What's wrong? Archer: I don't know, the motor just gave out. Ross: Well fix it, you fool! We need to get this man to a doctor. Archer: Of course, sir. It's Dutch's men! Ross: Marston, we'll hold them off. Fordham, you'll fix that damn engine! hold off the fighters. Ross: I can't see any more of them. Fordham, are we ready? Archer: Yes, sir, I think so. Ross: Come on. Let's get back to Blackwater. recontinue their journey back. Archer: Damn that was close. Ross: We're lucky to be alive. I'm beginning to see why Mr. Marston has made it to such a ripe old age. Marston: You'll make me blush with all these kind words. So much for this automobile of yours. If this is the future, God help us all. Ross: It's not the automobile. A bad workman shouldn't blame his tools. Perhaps if Mr. Fordham maneuvered it with a little more finesse. Archer: I was trying to escape an ambush, sir. Marston: Even if it was runnin' fine, they'd still have caught us. I can walk faster than this piece of crap. Give me a horse any day. So what now? Do I get to see my family? Ross: Where is Dutch van der Linde? Marston: I don't know. Ross: In that case old boy, no, you don't get to see your family. It's a fairly simple agreement, Mr. Marston, even for a man as devoid of intellect as yourself. If you'd like me to explain it again, I'd be more than willing. Marston: No, you've said enough. Ross: We'll find Van Der Linde soon enough. For now, however, I suggest we call it a day. Marston: So how does it feel? Taking a man's wife and child from him? Does it make you feel good? Ross: How does it feel to kill hundreds of men in cold blood? Marston: You're a coward. Ross: You're a murderer. Actions have consequences, Mr. Marston. Come now. Try to look on the bright side. Marston: The bright side? There ain't no bright side. Ross: Your family is enjoying a much-needed vacation. And in far more luxurious surroundings than those to which they're accustomed to, I assure you. Soon you will be able to start a new life together, absolved of all your sins. We should take the Indian to Professor MacDougal. See what he can get out of him. Archer: Good idea, sir. Ross: I just can't communicate with them. reach downtown. Ross: Here we are. Thank god for that. Archer: So, this is the office of an anthropologist named MacDougal. He was thrown out of Yale for degeneracy. Ross: Which should tell you something. Archer: Indeed, but he's been helping us deal with the natives in this area. Ross: They see him and they presume we're all idiot academics. Archer: Give me a hand here, Marston. Harold: Mr. Ross. Mr. Fordham, good day, good day, what on earth's going on here? Marston: Kid got shot in the leg, beat up pretty good. Archer: We'll send a doctor. Now, MacDougal, we need information from this fellow about Dutch van der Linde. Can you see what you can find out for us? Harold: I'll do my best, sir. Archer: Make sure you do. Ross: Professor MacDougal has been a good friend to the U.S. government, Mr. Marston. Just like you. Why don't you see if you can help him in his study of the native problem in this country? That's a good fellow. Category:Dialogues